Playing With Fire
by TheOtherHalfBloodPrince
Summary: Secets, they can bring people together or tear them apart. When Marcelene arrives at camp, her secret will either bring justice, or it will destroy her, because secrets never stay buried. Rated T for language, violence, gore, and epic adventure.
1. chapters 1-5

Playing With Fire

Chapter One: The Child of Darkness

I hate school. The classes are the one place where I am not invisible. I am always called on no matter what. All the teachers think it "helps". It does not. What it does is humiliate me when I don't know the answer. I'm dyslexic. The teachers think they can "fix" me, but they can't.

It's the last period on a Friday afternoon. It is also the last day of school. Excited whispers of vacations and parties that I'm not invited to buzz around the chemistry classroom. No one is paying attention to the experiment. I hold the chemical over the heat, and blue tongues of flame lick the air. My hand ventures dangerously close. Fire creeps up my hand. Flames dance on my fingertips. It doesn't burn.

I don't even realize what is going on until the teacher's erratic screams echo in my ears. The entire class is looking at me. Water is frantically thrown on me. My beautiful fire is extinguished. My skin isn't burned. It isn't even warm. I am sent to the nurse, but she can't find anything wrong with me. I am sent home with the rest of the school. I am pointed at as I walk home. By now, everyone must know about the fire.

I should have kept my powers under control. This has never happened before. My mind is already formulating a believable story to tell everyone next year about the fire. So far, noting comes to mind.

I am a demigod. I live with my mother in a two story house just outside of Los Angeles. I have only met my father once. My father is Hades. I was told that if people knew, I would have to go to the camp. I don't want to go. Mythology hasn't been kind to my father, and I don't think the other half bloods will treat me any better.

I have just sat down on the couch when I hear a knock on my door. Two men in dark suits stand on my porch. They are tall and strong. They don't look happy to be here. A grey duffel bag is tossed into my arms.

"Time to go," one of them says.

"Where?" I ask.

"I think you know where, Marcelene," the other says. I have been running from this my whole life. I should have known that I my free days were numbered.

I pack some clothes, my phone, my iPod, and the sword my father gave me. I used to fence when I was younger, and I was actually pretty good. The car ride is long and uneventful. When I get out, I am handcuffed.

"What is with is restraints?" I protest. My bag is slung over one of the men's shoulders.

"You have proven yourself to be unstable," they say. I look out and see rolling green hills stretching to the horizon. Other demigods are training in the camp below.

"Welcome to Camp Half Blood," The man proudly says.

"Yeah, the handcuffs are the freaking icing on the welcome cake," I snap.

Chapter Two: Lighting The Fire

Everyone freezes as I am led by. Cold stares fixate on me. I flash them a sarcastic grin. I unpack my things in the Poseidon cabin. There is no Hades cabin. There are three other half bloods living here.

The belt that holds my sword is looped around my waist. I take my place among the rest of the campers. They are picking teams for capture the flag. I am, for the first time ever, not picked last. A boy with black hair and eyes the color of the sea points in my direction, and I join the blue team.

We set up our flag, and I take off into the woods, not waiting for orders from the team captain. I have never been one to follow the rules. I doubt my teammates will miss me, or even notice my absence. I surreptitiously run through the trees when I come upon the red team's camp. A boy with short, sandy hair guards the flag. He holds a sword with a narrow blade.

I've no time for strategy. Maybe, I don't want to be invisible anymore. Maybe, I want to be noticed. I draw my weapon and run toward him. The jeweled hilt of my sword catches the rays of sunlight and reflect them all around us. Our blades collide. A small group of my team members stand around us in stunned awe.

I am winning when my sword clatters to the ground. The boy is advancing toward me with an arrogant smirk on his face. I close my eyes and concentrate. He screams. I open my eyes and see that I have burst into flames. I think I am starting to get better control of my powers. I grab my sword. The small crowd around me has grown to the entire camp. Their judgemental stares penetrate me. I casually strut forward and grab the flag. I extinguish the flame so it doesn't burn. I sprint to my team's boundaries with the flag raised over my head. We win.

"What _are_ you?" a girls says. They all stare at me.

Night falls, and we are sent back to our cabins. Curfew is eleven o'clock. I am the first one back. A girl with red hair and blue eyes walks in with a girl with brown hair and green eyes. The boy with the black hair and sea green eyes trails behind them. The brunette takes one look at me and is repelled. She wears a disgusted look on her face.

"What is _it _doing here?" she spits at me.

"_It _has has a name, and isn't deaf," I retort. They just stare at me. I shut the door to my room and fall asleep in my new bed. Maybe I'm better off being invisible.

Chapter Three: Feeding The Flame

Training is agonizing. We have to pick partners. And after my little display during the game, I don't think anyone will be eager to be paired up with me.

"You will be paired up with Annabeth," Chiron tells me. He points to a girl with golden hair.

"Hi," I say as I walk up to her.

"I'm Annabeth, daughter of Athena," she responds and extends her hand.

"Marcelene, daughter of Hades," I shake her hand. The object of our training is to hit our opponent with our sword. We are fully armored, so we can't be injured. She wields a knife. I draw my sword. She moves with finesse. Our weapons clash. She slashes at my feet. I jump over the blade. I duck the swift motion aimed at my head and hit her breastplate with the tip of my blade. Game over.

"Wow, no one's ever beaten me before," she says. I am not surprised. Athena is the goddess of wisdom and battle strategy.

At dinner, I have a table all to myself. When I finish, I go back to my cabin. I lock the door to my room and open the window. I leave my shoes behind so I won't make noise. I slip out into the cool night.

Sand squashes between my toes as I walk along the beach. I lean against a rock. I hear footsteps coming toward me. The boy with the black hair and eyes the color of the crashing waves behind us steps out.

"Who are you?" my voice is steady. My hand instinctively grips the hilt of my sword, though I sense no immediate danger.

"Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon," he raises his arms in surrender. I release my sword.

"What do you want?" I ask.

"You haven't heard?" his voice is on edge.

"Heard what?" I ask, eager to know more.

"She's dead. Thalia Grace is dead," he informs me. Thalia is -was- Zeus's daughter.

"_What?!_" I gasp.

"I don't have time explain. We are meeting the others at the Big House," he grabs my arm and leads me back to the cabin.

Pack your things," he orders. "We leave after dinner tomorrow." He disappears into the night, leaving me by my open window. I throw my few belongings into a black backpack and set it by my bed.

Ordinarily, sleep would elude me if I had just been told that a girl has been murdered. But sleep wraps its arms around me, and I drift away.

It is Friday, and we have no training. I have slept through lunch. I walk outside into the warm, summer air. The day is pretty boring. Dinner is over, and I am leaving my cabin when I see a boy with his back pressed against a tree. The person who was guarding the red team's flag has his sword inches from the other boy's throat. I think his name is Luke. They see me.

"Perfect timing, Marcelene," Luke sneers, "come help me make pretty red stains out of Nico!" I know Luke is a jerk, but he wouldn't really _kill _someone. Would he?

He is about to swing his sword when I stop him. A column of earth shoots up in between them. His blade is stuck in it. I notice that Nico also has a backpack slung over his shoulder. He must be one of the "others" that Percy was talking about. I run up to him.

"Follow me," I whisper. We take off toward the cover of the trees.

"Who are you?" I ask when we are safe in the woods.

"Nico, son of Zeus," he says, "thanks"

"No problem. I'm Marcelene, daughter of Hades. Now, _what _is going on?" I say.

** Thanks for reading! I know that in the books, Nico is the son of Hades, but in the end of the story, it is crucial that he is the son of Zeus.**

Chapter Four: I'm Ready to Go

"Thalia is dead and we are going to be framed for murder," Nico chokes, his pale blue eyes meeting mine. Tears well up in his eyes, but they are not shed. I remain silent, contemplating what he has just told me. How can I possibly be accused of killing a girl that I have never seen, much less met.

"Who is 'we'?" I need to gather as much information as possible.

"You, me, Percy, and Annabeth," Nico moves forward at a rushed pace, hell-bent on reaching our destination. I quicken my pace to keep up with him.

We travel in silence. The path to the Poseidon cabin is the one we take. The sun has long since fell behind the trees, leaving us with nothing but the moonlight as our guide.

Nico is strong. He is a few inches taller than me, even he is walking with his shoulders hunched over. His coal-black hair is disheveled, and his pale blue eyes are even brighter in the moonlight. They seem to glow.

Percy is waiting with a young girl behind our cabin. Their hands brush together, but only briefly. I recognize the girl from somewhere. Then it hits me. She is the girl I trained with.

"Where were you?" Percy slings a backpack over his shoulder, irritated by our lack of punctuality.

"Long story," I answer the question that was directed at Nico. We make our way to the Big House with Percy and Annabeth now tagging along with Nico and I. At the back of the house, Percy brings out a ladder. We scale it in silence. Chiron and the other camp directors reside in the house. We can't afford to wake them.

The oracle sits motionless in the corner. Its dead eyes bore into me. The others nudge me toward, despite my unwillingness to move. Mist spills out and covers the floor as it annunciates my name. Its voice is eeire and raspy.

_Four halfbloods shall answer the call_

_Enemies must unite, or they all shall fall_

_The road will be dangerous, and blood will be shed_

_If you're not careful, you'll surely be dead_

The mist dissapates, and the oracle returns to a form that is more acceptable to me: silent. We all exchange glances between one another, waiting to see who will speak first.

"We need to figure this out," Nico breaks the silence. We nod in agreement.

"Well, there are four of us," Percy offers.

"What about the 'enemies uniting' part?" Annabeth asks.

"Our parents hate each other," I add. We agree.

"And the last part is pretty self-explanatory," Nico whispers. We make our way back down the ladder. The forest surrounds us now. The trees provide the shield that keeps us hidden from prying eyes.

The sounds of the woods work their way into the darkest part of my imagination, becoming the frightening noises that lurk in the corners of nightmares. Twigs snap under our feet. I hold my breath in an effort to make myself quieter, as if the slightest noise will wake the entire camp.

We walk through the enchantments, leaving the camp behind. It feels odd to leave. I know it is surprising, but camp has become somewhat of a home. My mom is always on business trips. She has never really been there for me. Even after my abrupt disappearance, she hasn't made any attempt to contact me. Not one. I've never had any friends. I mostly keep to myself. The people at school could never look past my ear piercings, my black eyeliner and lipstick, or the pink, blue, and green streaks in my hair.

"We have a slight problem," Percy squints at the map. We all groan.

"We are in California," Percy begins.

"Great observation, Sherlock," I cut him off. My legs are wobbly and my feet are killing me. When I look at the rest of our group, I notice that they must feel as bad as I do.

"According to the map, Olympus is in New York," the bad news keeps on coming. I can add that to the list of things I'm not happy about. And trust me when I say, it's a long list. We have been walking for hours. I lost track of the time a while ago. This street seems familiar to me. Our luck is finally turning around.

"Hey, that's my house!" I take off running to the front door. It is about two in the morning, and we all are exhausted. I'm just happy that we won't have to sleep outside.

I bring out some pillows and blankets. Everyone collapses on the floor. When I think that the others are asleep, I walk into my mother's room. Her purse is still here. She must have forgotten it. She obviously isn't home.

I grab her debit cards. Lucky for me, we look almost exactly alike, and I can forage her signature well enough so no one will be suspicious. I take all of the cash I can find. We now have a couple thousand dollars in cash and the key to a millionaire's bank account. I guess having a workaholic mom with a job that pays well isn't _all_ bad.

I lay on the couch. Sleep wraps its arms around me, and I fall into its clutches.

**Thanks so much for reading! Please write a review or PM me with your comments and/or suggestions. If you like this story, check out my other two. They are _The Ballad of the Dead _and _The Bottom of the Well._**

Chapter Five: Falling into the Inferno

By the time I wake up, everyone else is at my table, cramming food into their mouths. The sunlight peeks through the drawn shades. We can't afford to have anyone looking in.

"You've got a nice house," Percy says between bites of a poptart.

"Thanks," I yawn.

"Where is your family?" Nico asks, his question barely understandable because of the cereal he is eating.

"I'm an only child, and my dad is in the Underworld," I avoid talking about my mom.

"What about your mom?" Annabeth asks.

"Oh, well, she's never around much," I avoid meeting their eyes.

"How long have you lived here?" Percy changes the subject, noticing my sheepish expression.

"As long as I can remember," I grab some food.

"What about you guys?" I attempt to redirect the conversation away from me. I'm not very good at making friends. I have never been close to anyone. I always shut them out.

"During the school year, I live with my mom and her disgusting husband Gabe in New York. I have never stayed in one school for more than a year and a half, and I am an only child," Percy says.

"I've been at camp ever since I was seven, so I don't really remember much of my family," Annabeth says, surely wishing she has memories of them.

"I went from foster home to foster home. Trust me, bieng a year-rounder at camp is much better," Nico says, unashamed of his lack of a permanent home.

"So, what's the plan?" Percy looks at me, expecting me to have carefully planned our next move.

"Uh, I was thinking that we need to find out who killed Thalia, and then we clear our names at Olympus," I smile to myself, pleasde with my quick thinking. They nod. We pack our things and pile into my car with Percy behind the wheel.

"What about money?" Annabeth asks. Luckily, I have planned for this.

"I've got it covered," I pull the cash and debit cards out and show the. Their jaws gape open.

"Man, I wish _my _parents were that rich!" Percy exclaims. Annabeth sits up front with Percy. Nico and I occupy the backseat withe the map spread out between us.

We have been driving for hours and are already out of California when Annabeth says, "How are we going to find out who killed Thalia?"

"I think I have someone who knows a thing or two about death," I smile. The last time I saw my father is when he gave me my sword. I was mesmerized by the ebony blade and hilt, and even more so by the pop of color the jewels on the hilt added to it.

"We have _got_ to grab some food first; I can't go to Hell in an empty stomach," Nico rubs his hand over his abdome. We all laugh.

We pull into a gas station parking lot. Percy and Annabeth stay to fill up the car, while Nico and I walk into the deserted store.

Nico walks down the snack isle and grabs whatever he can find. I get four cups and begin to fill them with soda. I catch a glimpse of those pale blue eyes gazing at me.

"What?" I ask, slightly annoyed.

"Nothing," Nico quickly shifts his gaze to the window.

We pile the food on the counter. I lean over the counter to see if anyone works here. Maybe they're on break. I turn around to see Nico fixated on me again.

"You're doing it again," I nonchalantly point out.

"Doing what?" He stares into my eyes.

"Watching me," I reply in an accusatory tone. Nico remains silent. Our eyes are still locked. Then, he wraps his arms around me and kisses me. I don't even realize it, but I'm kissing him back. It feels like we are in our own world, a world where nothing bad can happen. Footsteps in the distance jolt us back to reality. They don't sound like normal footsteps. They sound as if someone doesn't want to be heard.

"Who's there?" I nervously reach for my sword before realizing that I left it in the car. A small man steps out of the shadows. A wide grin is spread across his lips. I begin to relax, when I notice that his smile seems too forced to be genuine, but by then, it's too late.

I can't get a good look at him. His features are blurred. I think my eyes are playing tricks on me when his teeth sharpen, and his fingers elongate, each one with a pointed claw where his fingernails should be.

He lunges forwad, faster than a person can, and latches onto my arm. The talons dig into my flesh, sending a searing pain up my arm and blood onto the floor. I hate the sight of blood. I always have, ever since that night.

I am being dragged across the floor. My kicks don't even slow him down. With my free hand, I search through my jacket pocket. Nico frantically tries to pull him off me, but to no avail.

Finally, my fingers brush the hilt of my knife. I pull it out and slash its hand it lets go, a shriek escaping its lips. I stand over the creature now, the knife raised over my head. I want to plunge the blade right into its body, but I can't. Nico grabs it out of my hand and drives the knife into its ribcage.

Silence encompasses us. The creature becomes lifeless, a pool of blood surrounding it. I bend down, and I pull my knife out of the creature. More blood drips out, staining my hands. I wipe the liquid from my blade and grab a bottle of water. I unscrew the cap and pour it all over my hands.

Nico pulls me into his warm embrace.

"Who would'a thought the daughter of Hades can't kill something," Nico's poor attempt to lighten the mood fails. I walk away from him.

"It's a long story," I'm not ready to tell him, not yet, maybe not ever.

"You're keeping secrets," His eyebrows raise at the accusation.

"Yep," I saunter out the door. We leave the food inside, having lost our appetites.

"Where's the food?" Percy shuts the car door and walks over, followed by Annabeth.

"Hey, you're bleeding!" Annabeth examines my wound.

"Long story," Nico responds, shooting a glance at me.

"Really, go see for yourself," I point a finger at the door, seeing that they didn't believe us. They bodly walk in, eager to prove us wrong.

"Maybe we should go," The look on Percy's face tells me that he, too, saw the creature. We pile back into the car, this time, with me at the wheel. I want something that I have to concentrate on, rather than the blood. A bangace is wrapped around the wound on my right arm.

The car slows to a stop in and empty field. The lack of nearby civilization reassures me that no one will see what I'm about to do.

I concentrate on the ground. A shaking erupts, nearly knocking us off our feet. A jagged crack appears in the dirt. The earth opens up, revealing a red-orange glow from deep inside.

"What happens now?" Percy gaped at the opening.

"We jump," I admire my work. The glow warms me like a fireplace would. Shock and fear creep their way onto the others' faces. I can tell that none of them believe me. I go first, leaping down into the inferno below.


	2. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: A Step Closer to Hell

The ground is lined with brimstone. Forgotten souls make their final journeys, trudging through the Underworld. Their dead eyes stare at me, sending shivers down my spine. I try not to look at their faces, for I fear that I might see him. I lead the way.

A castle looms over the God forsaken wasteland. Its tan bricks stand out against the dark backdrop of the inky sky. Hellhounds stand guard at the entrance. They stare intently at each passing soul. I don't know why, but they let us pass without the slightest hesitation.

Candles flicker in the foyer. A spiraling staircase leads to the second story. Bleached skulls garnish the lavish chandelier hanging above our heads. A fire with flames of all different colors blazes in the hearth.

My father struts down the long hallway to meet us, a look of curiosity and annoyance plastered on his face. His black curls stop just below his ears. A dark beard grows on his chin. Dark eyes comb every inch of us. Our resemblance is definitely noticable.

I don't remember much about him, but I have heard the stories. In all of them, he isn't the most merciful person. But when he sees me, his expression softens.

"Marcelene, what brings you to the Underworld?" his booming voice echoes throughout the corridors.

"My sister was murdered," Nico speaks before I do.

"And I suppose you want answers," Hades sighs. "Well, I am afraid that I have none. But I can say that this will not go unnoticed. Your father," he points at Nico, "is searching far and wide for the killer. I would suggest that you don't overlook anyone, even the ones who have no obvious reason to spill her , Marcelene, I have to say, you don't look to innocent."

"What do you mean I don't look innocent. I didn't kill her!" I accuse.

"I think you know why," his face turns grave. Silence blankets the room.

"Is she... here?" Nico says in a barely audible whisper.

"Yes," Hades doesn't meet Nico's pleading eyes.

"Can I see her?" tears begin to form in his eyes.

"I'm afraid that we don't have time if you want to get to Olympus," Hades breaks the news to him.

"Thanks," Annabeth says. We turn to leave when a bag is placed in my hand. Green pearls fill it. I hand one to each of us, we step on them, and we appear next to my car.

"What did your dad mean by 'you know'?" Nico stops me before I get into the car, wrapping his hand around my arm.

"Nothing," I jerk my arm away and climb into the backseat.

"Marcelene," Nico's voice turns cold.

"_Nothing_," I snap at him. I refuse to spill my darkest secret.

"Did you kill her?" His voice drops. "Because if you did, I swear-"

"I didn't kill her!" I force the tears away.

"Then what is it that you know?" Percy demands. I remain silent. If I tell them, they will never see me the same way again.

"Please tell us," Nico seems to have calmed himself down, his voice returning to its usual tone.

"It has nothing to do with this," I leave them with the curt response.

"If it's so irrelavant, then why do the gods think you're a murderer?" Annabeth speaks up, finding her voice. She does have a point. For a moment, I contemplate telling them, but only for a moment.

"I'm done," I grab my bag and run out of the car. I duck into the nearby trees. I don't look back. I can't. Whenever someone tries to get to know me, I push them away. I gets pretty frustrating sometimes, but I'm content with lonliness. Frendship isn't worth the risk of someone finding out what happened.


	3. Chapter 7

_I wake up to a sound I've never heard before: heavy boots on the floor below me. I'm not sure why, but they frighten me. Please let me be dreaming. I pull the covers over my head, hoping someone just forgot to turn the TV off. But I know that the noise isn't on TV._

_I peer out my door. A shadow passes behind the couch. The moonlight bounces of something shiny. Please don't be a knife. But I know that it is. The pounding of each step reverberates off of the walls of my home. They echo through every corridor, shattering any shred of the once peaceful night. _

_The figure moves into the dining room, taking loud, cautious steps. valuables are stripped from their shelves and placed into a bag. He's robbing us. I don't want to just sit back and let this happen, but I know that it is too dangerous to face him, even with my powers._

_During my emotional turmoil, another figure steps out of the basement. I watch silently from between the railings on the second floor, not daring to make a sound. The second person I recognize._

_Jake stealthily creeps up behind the thief. What is he doing?! He ducks behind a chair, unnoticed. Relief washes over me, but only temporarily. Jake steps out. The man turns around. He sees Jake._

_The knife is held to my brother's throat. His violet eyes widen with fear._

_"What the hell do you think you're doing?" the man's gruff voice whispers in Jake's ear._

_"Please don't kill me; y-you can take anything. I swear I won't tell," Jake pleads, tears streaming down his face. Never in my life have I seen my brother cry. He has always been the strong one. He basically raised me. Our mother never cared enough to be around. To be honest, the money she makes from working 24/7 is not worth it._

_I can tell from the man's rigis stature that he won't be letting Jake go. I need to act. I close my eyes, praying that it will work. The tablecloth behind them catches fire, bright flames illuminating the darkness._

_This provides Jake with the perfect opportunity. He grabs the knife. The blade is pointed at the thief now, but he doesn't look scared, not even the least bit dismayed. A sinister laugh escapes his mouth._

_"You really think you can outsmart me?" the man snarls, reaching his hand into his pocket. Jake is now looking into the barrel of a gun. I freeze. The man's finger hovers precariously over the trigger._

_"Goodbye," a shot rings out, destroying the quiet of the night. The neighbors must have heard because sirens wail alomost immediatley after. The thief runs._

_I speed down the stairs. Jake's lifeless body rests on the floor. There is so much blood. Why is there so much blood? God, it's everywhere. I kneel down beside him. Jake's labored breathing is the only sound I hear. _

_I hold him in my arms. The sticky liquid covers me. I try to calm him down. I can't because tears are rolling down my face, mixing with the blood. I look into my brother's eyes. They are so beautiflul. Everyone knows we are related because Jake and I have identical, purple irises. His breathing stops. Those violet eyes slowly glaze over._

_Paramedics pull Jake away, trying to bring him back. I see the knife Jake once held, lying in the pool of blood. I take it, and I slip it into my jacket. _

Footsteps wake me from my dream. I look around, but I see no one. Suddenly, a figure rushes toward me.

"Why'd you leave?" Nico sits down next to me.

"Because I don't want to tell you," I look at the ground below me.

"I need you to come back," Nico commands.

"You'll be just fine without me," I say.

"You don't know what it's like," Nico says, obviously referring to Thalia.

"Yes, I do," I fight to keep the tears away.

"No, you don't," Nico defends himself.

"Yes, I do," my tone becomes more forceful.

"Remember when I said that I lived here all my life?" I ask. He nods.

"I haven't. We moved here when I was fourteen from New Jersey. I've only lived here for two years," I tell him.

"So the big secret is you _moved_?" Nico questions.

"No, the secret is _why_ I moved. One night, a robber broke into my house, and he killed my brother. I _watched_ him do it. I watched my brother die," I can't keep the tears away anymore. They roll uncontrollably down my face. "No one caught the guy, so people think it's possible that _I_ killed him."

"Couldn't your mom have told the police that you didn't?" Nico moves closer to me.

"She wasn't home," I fight the resentment I feel when I think of her. Nico just watches me, his blue gaze staring into my eyes.

"Let's go," I rise. Nico's face immediately brightens at my response. We walk back to the car, which is still parked in the same place. Why wouldn't they leave without me? For the first time in my life, I feel like I have real friends.

Percy and Annabeth are standing outside of the car. Percy leans against the door, his eyes scouring for Nico. Annabeth smiles and waves us over when Nico and I emerge from the trees, holding the car keys.

"You found her," Annabeth hurriedly rushes us into the car.

"We have to get back to camp before someone gets suspicious," Percy jams the keys into the ignition.

"They're already suspicious," I pull the map out, spreading it on the seat.

"We've only been gone a week or two," Percy begins to notice the flaw in his plan.

I grab the newspaper I got when I ran off. I never had anytime to read it. Right on the front page is something that nearly makes my heart stop. I can't tell whether to make sure we aren't being followed, or be happy that my mother has finally noticed me.

"Damn," I exhale. A picture of my face stares up at me, captioned with the headline "MISSING" right above my photo. The one time that my mother notices me is a time where I need to go unnoticed.

"That means you can't get out of the car anymore," Percy grabs the paper from me and reads the article. I pull the hood of my jacket over my head, and I shove my sunglasses on.

"Has anyone followed us?" my paranoia gets the better of me. I rummage through my bag until I find what I am looking for.

"Drive," I command. When the car pull onto the road, I toss the debit cards out the window.

"What'd you do that for?!" Nico asks me.

"They can be traced. Someone could find us," I respond.

In a few hours, we return to camp. The sun is beginning to rise, streaking the sky with golden waves. Nico leads us into the woods.

"Nico, how will we know who killed her?" Annabeth whispers.

"Because they never moved her body," Nico only half whispers. "That's where I was going when Luke attacked me."


	4. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: This was a Therapeutic Chain of Events

Thalia Grace is beautiful. Dark hair cascades gracefully down her shoulders. Pale blue eyes sparkle in the dawn's light. Her hands are peacefully folded on her stomach. They loosely grasp the knife protruding from her abdomen.

Blood forms a river around her, staining her clothes and the ground around her. Her enigmatic eyes lay open, seeing nothing. Her shoulders and head are propped up against a tree, and her legs are crossed at the ankles. Entwined in her fingers, along with the knife, is a single red rose, tainted with her blood. Mist envelops her, making the scene hauntingly beautiful.

Nico kneels beside her, silent tears streaming down his face. He strokes her coal-black hair. The rest of us stand a few feet back. I walk up to him, leaving the others behind. She looks much more dead up close. From a distance, the girl under the tree could be sleeping. Ignorance truly is bliss.

"We're going to find whoever did this, I promise," I whisper, hoping it is true. I place my hand on his shoulder. I know how he feels. I know the burden of the pain of seeing someone you love dead all too well.

"How?" Nico looks like a lost little boy, afraid he will never find his way. I pull out my phone and send out a mass text message to everyone at camp. I can only hope I have the killer's number.

_I know what you did, and soon everyone will. The tree can't hide her forever._

I show Nico the screen. He nods. I walk away to show the others before hitting send.

Darkness descends upon the forest. Waiting in the car all day was long and depressing. Nico and I are perched in the tree that Thalia rests under. Percy and Annabeth sit in the one across from us. I plan to get a photo of the killer, if they show up. Nico entwines his fingers with mine, and we wait.

The snapping of twigs breaks the silence that has blanketed the forest. Percy is recording the person that is below us. The figure walks quickly, constantly looking over his shoulder. Come on, look up.

A young boy caresses Thalia's hair and presses his lips to her forehead. He carries a shovel. My mind wanders back to that night. He reminds me of my brother with the way he seems like he is doing good by putting his life- and the lives of others -in danger.

He digs for about an hour. The noise of the shovel echoes throughout the night. Nico is on edge, his body going rigid. I explained to him several times that he has to stay put.

When the boy picks her body up, I get a good look at him. I snap a picture. Shock sets in, and I can feel my stomach acid churning. He hastily covers her body with dirt and covers the grave with leaves. I realize that I recognize the boy from the Athena cabin, and from the horrified look on Annabeth's face, she does too. Thalia rests in her grave, and Malcolm walks away.


	5. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: Are You Saving Me?

Nico gently places a hand on his sister's grave, his eyes rimmed with sadness. He has stopped crying, his eyes now lined with red. I hand everyone a pearl. Their green glow illuminates the darkness.

"To Olympus," I announce. We smash the pearls snd appear on the streets of New York. The empire state building towers over us, reminding me of the reason we came. Thunder souns above us, leaving me uneasy. Lightning illuminates the dark clouds hanging over us.

We enter the building and make a bee line for the elevator. We are alone.

"How the hell are we supposed to get to Olympus," Nico angrily pounds his fists on the doors. I have and idea. With one swipe of my hand, I press all of the buttons. The elevator lurches upward, and before we know it, we reach the top. Actually, above the top.

A marble building sits atop a large staircase. The grandeur inside is breathtaking. The gods sit in stone chairs. Nico, Percy, and Annabeth walk forward and boe to them. I refuse to. These are the people that banished my father to the Underworld.

I hang back and watch everyone joyously greet their parents. Zeus sees me standing in the shadows. His stare grows cold as he stares into my eyes, sending shivers down my spine.

"You," Zeus snarls.

"Miss me?" The room, which was once silent, fills with whispers.

"How could you kill her? Why would you?" Zeus bellows. His voices echoes in the room and rings in my ears. He storms over. His face is just inches from mine.

"I swear I didn't touch her! I didn't even know her!" I defend myself, though my voice comes out in a pleading way.

"Don't lie to me!" Zeus's voice returns to its normal tone.

"I'm not lying," I plead. I am so scared that I might cry. Everyone is watching. I can tell they are already choosing sides. Zeuss is still standing over me. I show him the photo.

"He killed Thalia," I hold the phone up to him. His eyes widen as he gazes at the photo.

"And who is this?" Zeus questions.

"Malcolm," I explain, "...son of Athena."


	6. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten: Enemies Must Unite

"I don't believe you," Zeus's accusatory tone turns cold. I can see the others growing worried. My mind reels. I can't find a way out. It is no use. Nothing I can possibly say will change his mind.

"You killed my daughter. Now you must pay with your life," Zeus sneers, turning to face me. He reminds me of luke, the way he stood over Nico, prepared to kill him at any moment. I turn away. I can't watch.

I'm not going down without a fight. I'm too young to die. The fire ignites. Flames dance around me, forming a barrier between me and Zeus. However, Zeus is unperturbed.

Unfortunatley, I haven't had much training with my powers. The flames sputter and die out, leaving me unprotected. A cloud of green smoke dissipates, and hades stands in the room with us. Zeus comes frighteningly close to me.

Nico raises his arms. Lightning shoots out of his fingertips. They paralyze Zeus for a moment, which provides the perfect opportunity. Zeus comes back to reality, only to see Nico sprint across the room and tackle him.

"Don't touch her!" Nico snarls, pinning his father to the ground. Nico jumps up, and we run across the room. Percy, Nico, Annabeth, my father, and I all join hands in a circle. We disappear and then reappear outside Camp Halfblood.

"I can't come with you. You'll be safe here," my father says as he hugs me. I am too stunned by what just happened to say anything.

"Thank you for saving my daughter," Hades says to Nico. He then shadow travels away, disappearing into a cloud of smoke.

We enter the camp together. Nico puts his arm around me as we walk to the beach. I notice that the campers have formed new groups. The war has begun, and the demigods are choosing sides. All four of us sit in a circle on the sand, listening to the waves crash.

A group of campers walk toward us. From looking at them, I think they are children of Apollo, Athena, and Poseidon. There can't be more than twenty of them.

"Let's win a war," a young boy, who can't be older than twelve, says to me. But what stands out, are his eyes.

**Hey guys, sorry this chapter is so short. Thank you so much for reading! Please write a review or PM me with comments and/or suggestions.**


	7. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven: We All Shall Fall

"We need a safe place to hide," I lead the group away from camp. "My house isn't far from here." I briefly consider the fact that I am a missing person, but my house is the last place anyone would look for me. Plus, I know that my mom isn't home.

The boy nods. His eyes sparkle in the moonlight. I can't bare to look at them any longer. They remind me too much of Jake because, like my brother, this boy has violet eyes, the same ones I do. I can't help but wonder. No, it can't be.

Most of the other demigods are older than me but some are about my age, which is sixteen. We shadow travel to my house from camp, the home I, once again, have to leave behind. The first time I met my father was when I was six. He tried to teach me. I could sometimes transport myself across my room. He told me that the trick is to imagine where you want to go, and the picture yourself there.

The others are awestruck by my mansion. I realize that no one has questioned me. For the first time since meeting Percy, Annabeth, and Nico, people don't think I am some kind of monster because of who my father is. I lead everyone to bedrooms, and they all start bickering because none of them want to stay in rooms near people with different godly parents than them. They are setting up their own versions of the cabins at camp.

"Guys, we can't fight like this if we want to win anything," I cut into their arguments.

"Let's see _you _live with the Poseidon kids," an Athena girl complains.

"At camp, I live in the Poseidon cabin. There is no Hades cabin. Wherever I go, everyone stares. I had no friends for a while because they only focus on who my father is. I we want to win this war, we have to unite," I beg them. It seems to have worked. They stop fighting, and I see everyone setting up their beds, not caring who was in their room with them.

"I say Marcelene should lead us," the young boy announces, getting everyone's attention. To my surprise, everyone agrees.

"Okay, we start training in the morning," I say. I've never led anything before, much less asked to lead anything. I fear that I won't be a good leader. Maybe we all will fall. I remember the Oracle's foreboding. But I can't think about that now.

Nico and I sit on the couch, his arms wrapped around me. The young boy ventures down the stairs and takes a seat across from us. His violet eyes search me, almost begging me to speak.

"What's your name?" I ask.

"Brendan, son of Hades," he states. That one sentence is enough to nearly make my heart stop.


	8. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve: Bloodshed

I have a brother. Why didn't my father tell me? How could I not have known? My head reels, images of Jake flashing through my mind. Brendan does resemble him.

"How old are you?" I ask.

"Twelve," he responds. "Do you have any other brothers or sisters?"

"Not anymore," I sigh. Brendan contemplates my answer.

"Who is your mom?" I ask before he can ask me about Jake.

"Stacy Rogers," he tells me. Oh my God. My mom never mentioned having a third child. I feel betrayed.

"That's my mom too," I inform him. His face changes to surprise.

"Really?" Brendan seems excited that we are related. "I grew up with my aunt in Nevada and was sent to camp about a week ago."

"Why were you sent to camp?" I ask, eager to learn more about him.

"Because they killed my aunt," Brendan's face immediately darkens. I drop the subject entirely.

"Do you want to talk to your mom?" I ask him. He nods. I dial her number, ready for the longest lecture of my life.

"Hello?" my mom says after I agreed to accept the charges for an international phone call.

"It's Marcelene," I say.

"Where have you been?" she accuses. I go through every possible answer I can think of when one comes to mind. It's perfect.

"They took me to camp," I lie.

"Why didn't you call?" she seems to buy my excuse.

"They wanted to make sure I wasn't followed," I say. "But that's not what I wanted to talk to you about."

"What is it?" my mother sounds so unassuming, as if I would never find out her secret.

"How come you never mentioned Brendan?" I accuse her. The line goes silent for a moment.

"What are you talking about?" she says, a little too defensively. "I don't know anyone by that name."

"Yes you do. He is your son, and he's standing right here if you want to speak to him," I hand the phone to Brendan. He puts it up to his ear.

"Mom, is that you?" Brendan asks, a smile on his face. Now, it seems that Brendan has reverted back to a twelve year old boy, rather that the mature person his exterior shows.

"How on Earth did you find her. You were never supposed to know her!" my mother screams so loud that Brendan has to hold the phone a few inches away from his ear. He seems shocked, and tears well up in his eyes.

...

Everyone is awake by 8:00A.M I lead them outside. It is obvious that most of them aren't accustomed to waking up this early. They squint at the morning light. I have set up dueling areas and places to practice their powers. Inside, I have drawn targets for knife throwing and archery. If I wasn't so pissed at my mom, I might have cared enough to use something other than our walls as targets.

Might.

I practice my knife throwing. I launch my knife across the room and it stabs the innermost ring of the target. I smile to myself as I dislodge the blade. I stare at the knife. I look at my distorted reflection in the blade, remembering that night. I have carried the knife the killer used ever since.

"Wanna duel?" Nico smiles at me. I draw my sword. The other demigods gawk at it. Except for the sparkling jewels, the entire sword is deep black. I take deep breaths, mentally preparing myself.

Once we begin our duel, the others go back to training. The sound of our blades clashing fills the room. I jump a swing aimed at my feet. We each dodge or block every swing of our weapons. After about fifteen minutes, we realize neither of us will win. We collapse on the couch, laughing uncontrollably.

...

It has been two months since we have been hiding out at my house. I am deeply worried. Percy and Annabeth said they would meet us here. I know something is wrong. I have made the executive decision to attack Camp Halfblood. The other army is most likely there, and I don't think we have another choice.

"What!" my army cries in unison. Many of their mouths gape open at my request. Several of their faces fill with fear.

"We have no choice. We have to fight if we want to win the war. Pack only what you need to survive. We leave tonight," I command.

"But there's a hundred of them and about forty of us!" a girl whines.

"What if we don't come back?" an Apollo boy questions.

"I can't promise that all of you will come back, but we need to fight," I break the news to them.

"No one on either side can conjure an army of the dead besides Marcelene," Nico looks at me.

"I don't want to die," an Athena girl appears to be on the verge of tears.

"Even if you die, it'll be for something worth dying for," I plead. "Do any of you actually know how this war was even started?"

They shake their heads. I can't believe they are so eager to fight, but they don't even know what they are fighting for.

"My sister was murdered," Nico speaks up. "The gods have all chosen sides. To be honest, most of them think Marcelene did it. We are fighting to prove them wrong. If we don't win, we'll die anyway. Zeus will have all of us killed. So, if you don't think we have a chance, leave now."

"I say we fight," a girl steps up. Her friends step forward alongside her. Then, more and more people join us until everyone is standing together. I smile, realizing that more than just my friends believe in my innocence.

"We leave tonight," I take a good look at my army, wondering how many of them will still be standing when this war is over.I return to my room to prepare for the battle. I pack my belongings, along with some provisions, into my backpack. I slip my knife into my pocket and slide my sword into its cover on my belt.

Visions of all the bloodshed that will occur before this is over dance in my head. We shadow travel to camp. They'll never expect us.

**Thanks for reading! If you like this story, check out my other two. They are _The Ballad of the Dead _and _The Bottom of the Well_. A special thanks to karra, mmdr10, and cupcake1002 for being the only ones to review, and to mmdr10 for being my only follower. Please review!**


	9. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen: I wasn't Careful

The other army stands in front of us, weapons at the ready. They wear amused expressions when they get a look at my army. They lower their weapons, seeing that they outnumber us four to one. I scan the rows of campers. Percy and Annabeth are not among them.

"Ready to fight?" I challenge. A few of them actually laugh at this.

"Long time no see, Marcelene. Aww, you brought your little girl scout troop with you, how cute," Luke snickers from the front of the army, getting a laugh from some of the people behind him. He steps forward, leaving a huge empty space between him and the rest of the crowd. I hear the leaves of the trees rustle above me, but there is no wind, not even a breeze.

"If the hunters are going to hide in the trees, you might want to make sure they can stay hidden," I say just loud enough for everyone to hear. They look up, searching the trees. We see the Artemis children shamefully climb down from the branches.

"You seriously underestimate me," I smirk, bringing my face just inches from his.

"No, I don't," Luke chuckles.

I dig the tip of the blade of my sword into the dirt. Tremors snake through the ground, causing all of us to adjust our footing. The earth opens up. Waves of skeletons march out, closing the gap between me and my army. They are adorned in battle armor and carry swords. "Yeah, you do."

Luke's expression changes from worry to fear. He runs back to his army. All of us draw our weapons. I raise my sword high above my head. My army charges. The fight begins.

I break off from the group and veer off to the left. Suddenly, and Ares boy about my age pins me against a tree. He holds me by my throat. My heart is pounding so hard I fear it might burst out of my chest.

I can't die like this.

He holds me up so high that my feet are lifted off the ground. I frantically reach into my jacket. When my fingers find the hilt of my knife, I plunge it into the boy's abdomen. He cries out in pain. I drop to the ground. I grip the hilt of the knife, but I can't bring myself to pull it out. I can't kill him. His grimace stares into my eyes, silently pleading for his life.

I drag him behind the cover of a large oak tree. Blood is slowly dripping onto the ground. I grab bandages and nectar from my bag. I slowly pull the blade out. I wrap a bandage around the wound, nearly stopping the blood flow. I take the nectar and force him to drink it.

"Come with me," I pull him to his feet. He staggers along behind me. My spirits are immediately lifted. I think I have found my friends. I see Nico on the outskirts of the battle. He is making his way through the crowd. I rush over to him.

"I think I know where Percy and Annabeth are," lead him to where I left the Ares boy. He is sitting on the ground, leaning against a tree. Blood stains the front of his shirt. I can tell he is getting better. When Nico sees him, he draws his sword. The boy raises his arms in surrender.

"He's with us," I say. Nico reluctantly lowers his blade. Nico pulls the boy to a standing position and put the boy's arm over his shoulder. We are able to move much faster this way.

Malcolm runs clumsily through the forest, the snap of twigs and crunching leaves following him with every step. I creep up behind him. The light of the dawn illuminates the forest, casting shadows on the ground. I'm careful to stay in the shadows. I grab him by the shoulders and pin him against a tree. His fearful, grey eyes lock with mine.

"Where are they?" I snarl, digging my nails into his flesh.

"Who?" he asks, wincing at the pain.

"Don't play dumb with me; you know who," I state.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Malcolm is blatantly lying.

"Don't lie to me," I yell.

"I-I'm not lying," he grimaces.

"Well maybe seeing your blood all over the ground will refresh your memory," Nico points his blade at him. Malcolm points to a ramshackle cabin about twenty yards away. I release him and run. I burst through the door. Percy and Annabeth are tied up in the corner. I cut the ropes with my bloody knife. They rush up and hug me.

"C'mon, we have a war to win," Annabeth says. Percy, Annabeth, Nico, the Ares boy, and I run out of the cabin. I direct them to a tree. We climb it, taking cover in the thick leaves.

"Who are you?" Percy notices the stranger in our midst.

"Sam," the Ares boy responds, "son of Ares."

He whistles a combination of notes, and the rest of the Ares cabin, followed by the hunters, gathers at the base of the tree. At first, I think he is going to have us killed.

"We're on their side now," the boy calls out to the group. I smile. We could use children of the god of war on our side, and the hunters aren't a bad addition either. I climb down from the tree, only to find that I have a visitor. Our new alliances point their weapons at Luke.

"Calm down, I just want to talk," Luke raises his arms. Everyone surrounds Luke and I.

"And what do you want to talk about?" I ask.

"Your surrender. We all know you killed Thalia. Running from your consequences won't make them go away," Luke speaks in a soft voice. I don't hesitate. I punch him right in the face.

"You're a damn fool, if you think I killed her!" I say, my temper rising. Luke's eye is already blackening. He kicks the knife out of my hand. I don't have time to reach for my sword. He plunges my knife into me, just below my ribcage.

The rest of the group charges Luke. They strip him of his weapons and bind his hands and ankles. I cover the wound with my hands. Warm blood steadily flows through my fingers. Searing pain rips through me. I collapse on the ground.

Is this what Thailia felt?

I see Nico's face above me as he cradles his head in his hands. Tears stream down my face. The pain goes away, until I am completely numb. People say that when you're dying, your life flashes before your eyes. I can personally say that it's true. The world fades away into black as I lay on what might be my grave.


	10. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen: I'll Surely Be Dead

Light floods my eyes and forces them to flutter open. The steady beep of life support machines echo around me. I feel alone despite the fact that every bed is filled with other campers. Their moans and painful sighs and gasps fill the hospital.

Some are dead. Lifeless corpses are sprawled out on bloody sheets, their machines long since flat-lined. I see Sam. He seems fine now and appears to be leaving. He smiles as he passes me.

All I want to do is finish the battle. I need to prove my innocence. I would've gotten up, too, but the searing pain in my ribs binds me to my hospital bed. A nurse appears by my side, feeding me nectar and ambrosia.

"When can I leave?" I beg the nurse beside me.

"When you are better," her no-nonsense tone fills my ears.

"I am better," I state.

"I will be the judge of that," a machine goes off across the room, and she rushes over to assist. Perfect. I smile, realizing my opportunity.

I bolt outside, ignoring the pain. A bandage is wrapped around my stab wound. When I look around, I can't believe my eyes. The battle is over. Camp looks perfectly normal. Percy and Annabeth are sitting on the sand, watching the waves. I sprint over to them.

"What happened?" I ask.

"You almost died. You were in the hospital for a week," Annabeth's face turns grave.

"Yeah, but what about the war?" I pry.

"It ended right after Luke stabbed you," Percy breaks the silence. He holds my knife out to me, "I can't imagine you'd want this, but Nico said you would."

I take it. "Why did it end so quickly?"

"The Ares kids killed Luke, and the rest surrendered," Annabeth tells me.

"What about the storm clouds?" It never rained at camp, unless Chiron wanted it to. Dark clouds loom in the sky.

"Zeus is still mad that Thalia's killer is still out there," Percy fills me in.

"Maybe we should bring the killer to him," I suggest. They both nod.

"You find Nico, and we'll find Malcolm," Annabeth and Percy race off to the Athena cabin. I run to Zeus's cabin. Nico is sitting outside. He anxiously taps his foot on the ground. His hands grip the arms of his chair. When he sees me, he hugs me.

"I wanna show you something," he takes my hand. A smile returns to his face, something I haven't seen in far too long. He points to the cabin next to his.

The entire structure is ebony. Trails of flame line the brimstone walkway. Statues of marble skeletons guard the entrance. I finally have my own cabin. We walk inside. A fire blazes in the hearth. The flames burn in all different colors. My stuff is already unpacked. Brendan's things are strewn about the room across the hall.

I am not invisible anymore. Pretty much everyone still hates me, and probably wouldn't mind if I were dead. But now, I have the Ares kids on my side. Plus, they will leave me alone because they know that I can destroy all of them in an instant. That cabin, I suppose, is sort of a peace offering.


	11. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen: I Don't Think I Can Reach The Kitchen

Everyone hates me, including her. The one I love the most rejected me. She looked right into my eyes and shattered my heart into a million tiny pieces. I'll never forget the way the pale blue of her eyes made the sky dull in comparison.

I don't even know why I did it. But I do know that her death was the biggest thing to happen at Camp Halfblood in years. The child of darkness rallied her army and destroyed us. I have no doubt that Thalia's brother put her up to it.

What they don't know is, I was behind everything. I was the one who forced Luke to kill Nico, but _she_ put a stop to it. I was the one who convinced everyone that Marcelene killed Thalia, and it wasn't hard, after I discovered her story. I was the one who told Luke to stab her, but unfortunately, she lived. I was the one who killed Thalia.

I didn't want to kill her. I just wanted to talk. It just sort of... happened. I never should have brought the knife. I remember how I waited under that tree with a rose clasped in my fingers. Still, she rejected me. I told her how much I loved her, but she insisted that I leave her alone.

I grabbed her wrist as she turned to leave. I will never forget the fear in her eyes, clouding the blue. A gasp escaped her velvet lips. I couldn't help myself. I couldn't live alongside her knowing that I can never have her. I plunged the blade into her abdomen. A piercing shriek slashed through the fragile silence of the night. I placed my hand over her mouth, masking the sound. Tears flowed down her rosy cheeks.

One, single drop of rain landed on the back of my neck, sending shivers down my spine. Her body became limp in my arms. I laid it under the tree, positioning her perfectly. The knife still rested in her stomach. Blood ran from the wound. I leaned her head against the rough bark. I clasped her hands around the hilt. I entwined the rose in her crimson fingers, the one last token of my love. Despite the circumstances, she looked as beautiful as ever.

Those memories still haunt me. They bounce around inside my tortured skull and never let me live. Every decision I make revolves around them. I stand atop her grave. My knife is clasped in my fingers. The way the delicate blade catches the rays of the morning sun entrances me. Among the images of Thalia's death, a poem that describes my feelings perfectly emerges.

_That's why, on the back of a paper bag, he tried another poem  
And he called it "Absolutely Nothing"  
Because that's what it was really all about  
And he gave himself an 'A'  
And a slice on each damned wrist  
And he hung it on the bathroom door  
Because he didn't think he could reach the kitchen_

**Thanks for reading. I hope you like it! The poem is from _The Perks of Being a Wallflower_. Please write a review!**


	12. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen: Freeing Myself

"Let's finish this," Percy says. He and Annabeth meet me and Nico on the beach. They are dragging Malcolm, who refuses to move his feet.

"Please, I didn't do anything," Malcolm pleads. I see fear slowly overtaking him.

"I watched you bury her. I have pictures and a video to prove it," Nico snarls, clearly intimidating Malcolm. He recoils at the statement. He kneels in the soft sand on the beach.

Percy and Nico jerk Malcolm to his feet. We stand on the beach in a small circle behind the Poseidon cabin, our usual meeting place. The wind whips through my hair, sending it flying around my face. Grains of sand soar through the air. The waves crash against the shore.

We appear in front of Olympus. Malcolm struggles to break free of Percy and Nico's grasp. They each hold one of his arms, which are tied behind his back. I brace myself as I step through the door.

Zeus's cold glare follows is inside. He steps down from his throne and approaches us. Malcolm desperately attempts to free himself. He manages to escape Percy and Nico, but he falls to his knees, struggling against the rope binding his hands.

"He's the one who killed Thalia, not me," I point at Malcolm, who has been lifted to his feet and is making no further attempts at escaping.

"Go on. Tell him," Annabeth nudges Malcolm. Zeus watches over him carefully, waiting for a response. Malcolm remains silent.

"We have proof. Why don't you just admit it?" Percy states, just loud enough for everyone to hear. Malcolm opens his mouth to speak, when Zeus puts a hand up, silencing him.

"As I recall, Malcolm was fighting for me in the war, his support quite unflagging, might I add. Therefore, I have no reason to believe that he killed my daughter," Zeus turns to me. "You, however, have already killed your brother. I find it very plausible that you would have no problem killing again."

"I figured you for a lot of things, Zeus, but a liar wasn't one of them, until now," I snarl. "I didn't kill my brother, and I didn't kill Thalia. You know it, and I know it. You're just pinning her death on me because it's convenient. Stop being so naïve, and look at the truth."

"Denial never solves anything, Marcelene," Zeus scoffs. "Everything has a price. If you want to take a life, then you will pay with yours."


	13. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen: I Have an Announcement to Make

"Any last words?" Zeus asks, towering over me.

"I didn't kill her," I beg. I turn to the rest of the gods and goddesses sitting in their thrones, watching us. "You have to believe me. I swear I didn't do anything." I can tell some of them believe me, but they remain silent.

Nico walks between Zeus and me. "She didn't kill Thalia. If she did, I wouldn't have fought for her in the war. Don't kill and innocent girl. Thalia wouldn't want that."

"She killed Thalia. She doesn't deserve to live," Zeus snarls. I fight to keep the tears away, but a few roll down my cheeks.

"If you kill her, you kill me. I would really think about your next move. You wouldn't want to lose two kids, now would you?" Nico pulls my knife out of my jacket and holds it to his throat. Zeus's expression softens. He turns away from me.

"I did it," Malcolm whispers. "I killed Thalia."

Zeus takes long strides over to him, and directs his icy glare at his tear stained face. "What did you say?"

"I killed her. I'm sorry. I loved her. Please don't kill me; I'll do anything," Malcolm whimpers.

"Don't hurt him," Athena steps down from her throne to join us.

"On one condition, you announce to everyone that you are the one who killed my daughter," Zeus turns to Malcolm. He eagerly nods.

Epilogue:

Absolutely nothing has changed. I may not be as invisible as I would like to be, but I am an outcast. Percy, Annabeth, Brendan, Nico and the Ares kids are the only ones who will talk to me. The Ares kids might not be my friends, but they keep the other campers from killing me. They're sort of my body guards. I promise not to unleash an army of the dead on them, and they keep the campers in line.

For now

**I hope you like the story. Sorry this last chapter is so short! Please write a review! My new Percy Jackson fanfic is out now. It is called _Behind the Sea_. Read it! Please recommend this story to your friends!**


End file.
